


Rain

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Imagine your OTP... (Johnlock) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP under one umbrella together in the rain. They start to kiss and drop the umbrella and just cuddle under the rain." (written in German)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

„Sherlock!“

John beschleunigte seine Schritte als er den Detektiv erblickte, der ihm im Regen entgegenkam. „Was machst du denn hier? Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich dich bei dem Wetter lieber abholen komme!“ Sherlock hatte seine Hände in den Taschen seines Mantels vergraben, seinen Kragen hochgeklappt, blinzelte John nun zwischen den halbnassen Locken hindurch an. „Sei nicht albern, das ist doch nur ein bisschen Regen!“, entgegnete er trotzig, als er John gegenüberstand. Dieser hob den Schirm ein wenig und ging noch einen Schritt auf Sherlock zu. „Du hast dich vor gerade einmal einer Woche von einem Nervenzusammenbruch erholt, da musst du dich jetzt nicht auch noch erkälten.“, sagte John entschlossen, er klang sowohl besorgt als auch ein wenig wütend. Es war wieder einmal typisch, dass sich Sherlock so wenig für seinen körperlichen Zustand interessierte, solange sein geistiger zu seiner Zufriedenheit war. John trat noch einen kleinen Schritt auf Sherlock zu, damit dieser komplett unter dem Regenschirm stand, vermied es jedoch, ihn anzusehen. „Du könntest dir ruhig Mühe geben, mir wenigstens _ein einziges Mal_ nicht schon wieder solche Sorgen zu machen.“  
Sherlock blinzelte überrascht, seine ernste Miene entspannte sich augenblicklich. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie John es schaffte, ihm so plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bereiten. „Du hast recht. Tut mir leid.“, sagte er leise, erinnerte sich nur ungern daran, wie fürsorglich John sich um ihn gekümmert hatte, als er unter dem Stress und der Anstrengung zusammengebrochen war. John nickte kurz, ehe er sich zum gehen wandte.

Es wurde bereits dunkel und die Straßen leerer, als sie eine Abkürzung durch einen kleinen Park nahmen, noch immer gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Doch Sherlock bekam mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass John sich nicht bloß so ruhig verhielt, weil er wütend auf ihn war. „John?“-„Hm?“, murmelte der Arzt bloß, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Bleib doch bitte einmal kurz stehen.“ John seufzte, verlangsamte jedoch seine Schritte. „Was ist denn? Es ist ganz schön kalt und ich-“ John verstummte augenblicklich, starrte den Detektiv überrumpelt an, als dieser die Handschuhe auszog, seine warmen Hände behutsam an Johns Gesicht legte und sich ein wenig zu ihm hinunter beugte. Keinen Augenblick später spürte der Arzt die weichen Lippen auf seinen, Sherlocks Körper, der sich ein wenig fester an ihn schmiegte. Peinlich berührt schob John ihn von sich. „Doch nicht hier…!“, flüsterte er aufgebracht. „Was, wenn uns jemand-“ Sherlock lächelte bloß, zog John in seine Arme. Diesmal rebellierte der Arzt jedoch nicht gegen seinen Kuss, erwiderte ihn zunächst ein wenig zögerlich, doch als Sherlock ihn fester an sich drückte, leicht an seiner Unterlippe knabberte und den Kuss beinahe schon viel zu aufreizend für die Öffentlichkeit gestaltete, konnte er nicht anders, als sich ihm widerstandslos hinzugeben. Langsam glitt der Schirm aus Johns Hand uns segelte lautlos zu Boden, der Arzt streichelte dem Detektiv durch das feuchte Haar, vergrub seine Hände in seinem Nacken. Dass sie beide dabei ziemlich nass wurden kümmerte sie herzlich wenig, das Prasseln des Regens schien unendlich weit weg... 

John vergrub das Gesicht an Sherlocks Brust und lachte leise, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, einmal mehr von der Schamlosigkeit und Offenheit des Detektivs überrascht. Er blickte zu Sherlock auf, strich ihm eine Locke aus den Augen. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Sonst erkältest du dich wirklich noch.“ Sherlock grinste. „Du könntest dann doch wieder auf mich aufpassen, bis ich gesund bin?“ John rollte leicht mit den Augen, lächelte jedoch. „Wenn es soweit kommt, bestimmt.“ Er hob den Schirm auf und schloss ihn. Nass waren sie nun so oder so. „Als erstes werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du aus den nassen Sachen rauskommst.“ Sherlocks Grinsen wurde breiter. John errötete ein wenig. „Das meinte ich nicht!“, lachte er und ging ein paar Schritte vor, versuchte so die Röte auf seinen Wangen vor dem Detektiv zu verbergen. Sherlock lächelte und folgte ihm.


End file.
